beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Archer Ifrit W145SB
Archer Ifrit W145SB is a Defense-type Beyblade only found in Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 2 Archer Gargole SA165WSF. Stone Face: Ifraid The Ifrit Stone Face depicts an Ifrit, the mythical creature Samurai Ifrit is based on. The design is the face of an Ifrit looking to the left in a thick bright-red outline. Devil-like horns protrude with a white reptilian-like eye and opening its jaw with a tooth, on its upper jaw. Because of these horns, it looks as if the face could also represent a bird. As the horns curve like wings with a spike on the Ifrit's that resembles a bird's face. The design is colored in a brick-red with white highlights whilst on a semi-translucent dark blue Stone Face. Chrome Wheel: Ifrit *'Weight:' 30.42 grams Appearance Ifrit is silver with various cuts, curves, and edges all around it. It has fire details on two sides, with the flames curving around the top of Ifrit with their long, elongated, and curved shapes. Near the flames, is a circular hole; this hole is made so the round "crystal" from a Crystal Wheel can fit into. While at the lower exterior of Ifrit, there is a detailed face of an Ifrit, glaring front-and-center with its jaw open. Next to it, are spiked protrusions and curves Ifrit contains. This is so due to one of the focuses of Zero-G being, asymmetrical designs. Another probable cause for the chaotic shape and design is due to it being an Attack-oriented Chrome Wheel. Ifrit has a diameter of approximately 47mm, a radius of 23.5mm, and a circumference of 147.58mm. Performance and competitive use Mode(s) Chrome Up Mode: This is Samuari Ifrit's default mode and is where Ifrit is above Archer. This should give it a more, offensive appearance as well as a better attacking potential. Crystal Up Mode: 'In this mode instead, Archer is above Ifrit. With this it should theoretically, absorb incoming attacks due to its plastic material with Archer obtaining the most contact. Synchrom Ifrit can be placed on top or below any other Chrome Wheel. Overall Customization(s) Crystal Wheel: Archer Appearance Archer has large curves from a bow protruding around one half of its circumference, with some fancy string details engraved in the rest of the design, notably where the crystal is located. Performance and competitive use Overall Track: Wing 145 (W145) *'Weight: 2.14 grams Appearance W145 is the first new Track of Beyblade Zero-G. W145 is a semi-translucent purple Track which resembles DF145 in that it features "wings" or rather, "blades" in this case; six blades circling around the Track in a tornado or vortex-like manner. These blades curve upwards with gaps in between the various blades. Performance and competitive use While it is unknown what is W145's purpose, due to its name and wings, it may serve a gimmick similar to W105 and DF145, involving its wings pushing air downwards to stabilize the bey while spinning. Performance Tip: Sharp Ball (SB) Appearance It is the same color as 160, and is the opposite of BS, which has a ball-shape with a spike point rather than the sharp-shape and ball point of SB. Performance and competitive use This tip has a high tilt ratio, yet it has a near perfect balance counter when used with 160. The Chrome wheel will rarely scrape the wobbling stadium walls if used with the 160 track. Customization(s) *Ninja Salamander 160SB Overall Category:Sky Element Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Random Booster Beyblades